


Talk To Me

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Might be Incest, Oops, Sibling Incest, and this is rushed, but idk, so I'll tag it as such, that is literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: Really short drabble I did a long ways back, and it's 100% dark. Kinda fluffy maybe???





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't like this for some reason, I mean I say I hate what I write all the time, but this one I legitimately don't like. Idk why.

Michael sighed, standing amongst the rows of stone, shivering slightly in the cold.  
"Hello, Lucifer." He said, getting to his knees. "It's been a while."

There was silence, but it was expected.  
"I'm sorry, you know? For all this. I really am."

Again there was only silence.

"Why here, Lucifer? What are you doing out here?" Michael paused. "I suppose we went to Virginia Beach one time in the fall. Oh, you wanted to be here for the snow, right?"

Of course he was right, he always was.

He looked up. "It'll snow today. It's supposed to. I've really never seen it either, to be honest."

The next pause was considerably longer. "I wish you'd talk to me." He whispered. "I know you won't, but just for one day, I wish you'd talk with me. Like we used to."

Tears were welling up in his eyes. "You're everything to me, y'know? I ain't got nothing without you." He swore. "Guess I'm still a fool, huh? 32 years old and I still don't get it." Maybe he laughed, but he began to cry no sooner. "And you, Lucifer, younger than me by 4 years, you always understand."

Michael sniffed, looking up again. "Look, baby." He whispered. "It's snowing."  
The snow came down in huge flakes, falling gracefully to the dry grass.

He sat there for maybe 5 minuets before he spoke again. 

"I have to go now." He said softly, still crying quietly. "But I'll be back tomorrow. I always am."  
He stood up, placing his hand gently on the cool headstone. "Love you." He said, before walking out of the grave yard, tears falling faster than the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I'm always open to criticism, and anyways I need to write the fics I have that people like lmao. Cheers!


End file.
